fresh_tv_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Wong
Nicole "Nikki" Wong is a main character in 6teen. She is voiced by Stacey DePass. Biography 6teen After agreeing to get a job at The Galleria Mall with the rest of the gang, Nikki attempts to work at Travel Agencies, however fails to get the job during her interview. Reluctantly, she begins to work at The Khaki Barn, where she immediately begins to slack due to hating it there. She also begins to have a rocky relationship with Caitlin when she begins hanging out with the gang, with Nikki not liking that she just joined the group despite not having the history she has with the rest of them. After the two work together on more projects, however, they begin to get along and eventually become close friends. She stays working at The Khaki Barn for a long time despite hating her work and her coworkers, whom she nicknamed "The Clones." Chrissy, the leader of the clones, even attempts to hypnotize Nikki into being a better employee. She did quit at one point and began working at Stereo Shack after failing to get a job anywhere else, however she returned to The Khaki Barn soon after. Despite hating them, her coworkers seem to have a slight liking towards Nikki's attitude due to it leaving more work for them. Despite not being much of a romantic, she begins an on-and-off relationship with Jonesy. They begin to date, however the rest of the gang keeps interfering and they decide to just stay friends. Not long after, she begins to date Hunter who cheats on her with several other women, including Caitlin. Eventually the two got back together after going to a school dance together, but broke up again when their relationship was getting in the way of their friendship. Later she begins to date Stone which she tries to hide from Jonesy, and when he finds out, he gets jealous. When Stone tried to have Jonesy break up with Nikki for him, Jonesy couldn't do it because he didn't want to hurt Nikki. Eventually the two get back together and successfully balance being friends and in a relationship. Her dad eventually gets offered a job in a different province and she has to move. Her friends do everything they can to get her to stay, from faking an interview with her dad to letting her move in with them. None of it works, however, and she's forced to say bye to her friends. She and Jonesy break up, figuring it would be easier to avoid the distance. After seeing how hard her friends worked to get her to stay, her parents decide to stay, but she tells them they're going because she doesn't want them to give up their opportunities for her. While on the plane, she decides breaking up with Jonesy was a bad idea and calls him, and the two get back together. Total DramaRama At some point, Nikki attended the daycare, however her parents moved. Notes and trivia * She is the shortest of her friends. * She is a Pisces. * She is of Chinese descent. ** It's possible she is also of Japanese descent due to the flag on her phone. * She loves the smell of newborn babies. * She has known Jen, Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt since Kindergarten. * She is revealed to have a sister in "Dude of the Living Dead," however as this is a dream it's unknown if it's true. She does mention having a nephew in "The Fake Date," indicating she has a sibling. * She hate chocolate, however during her menstrual cycle she eats it. * She likes popcorn with green gummy bears on top of it. * She has only had one appearance in Total DramaRama in a flashback in "Duck Duck Juice." Category:Characters Category:6teen characters Category:Main characters __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__